


Bets and Wishes

by Yrko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, YohaRikoweek2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrko/pseuds/Yrko
Summary: Riko is desperate to win a bet.





	Bets and Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my trademark 500-word fic. This is for the YohaRiko Week Day 3!

“Do you fire beams from your eyes too?”, Yoshiko said as she entered her bedroom.

Riko has been glaring and snarling at the GAME OVER on Yoshiko's phone screen so intensely that she didn't notice the owner of the phone came in. “I guess you still haven't beaten Yohane's highscore, Riri”, Yoshiko teased.

Riko sighed and placed the phone on the bed. “I still don't know how you managed to score that high”, Riko said.

“Kuku… Yohane has magic items that boost skills and scores.”

“I used them too but the highest I got was still a million below yours.”

“Don't worry, Riri! You can still try again. I have plenty of items.”

“Uhm… I… already used all of it.”

“...”

“And uh… your phone's battery is at 10%.”

“...”

“I’m sorry, Yocchan. I- I’ll buy you credits so you can buy more items!”

Yoshiko was quiet for a moment before she started laughing. She couldn't believe Riko was serious about beating her on their highscore bet. Well, the winner gets one wish that the loser must grant but she didn't expect Riko to get so worked up over it.

The bet started when Yoshiko beat Riko's highscore on her phone. Riko was determined to do the same on the other girl's account and Yoshiko bet that she couldn't.

“Riri, you don't have to win a bet with me. Yohane will grant a million wishes for her elite little demon”, Yoshiko stated in a gentle voice.

Riko shook her head slowly while staring at her feet. “It's not really about the bet, Yocchan”, Riko stated softly. Yoshiko tilted her head in confusion. If it was not about the bet then why was Riko so determined to win it?

The redhead finally looked up with a sad smile on her face that the younger girl never ever wanted to see on her girlfriend.

“Well, the wish was another source of motivation but my main reason was for you to be proud of me”, Riko said as she stood up and walked closer to the shorter girl.

The revelation made Yoshiko more confused. “But I am proud of you, Riri!” Yoshiko said as she gently hold Riko's hands.

“I know you are, Yocchan but mostly at things that I’m good at.”

“What do you mean?”

“Chika-chan and You-chan saw my highscore and I was so proud to tell them that it was my girlfriend who did it. That's when I wanted you to be proud of me with the things that you're good at.”

“Riri, I will be proud of you no matter what! Next time you beat your own record, I'll screenshot it and send it to the Aqours group chat and post it on all my social media accounts and even announce it in my stream!”

Riko was now smiling. She knew that Yoshiko would actually do it. “You don't have to do that. How about I get a consolation prize instead?”, Riko whispered as she wrapped her arms around Yoshiko's waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Will go back to fix errors later. I'm currently busy to do that right now. Sorry.


End file.
